marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Chris Claremont (Earth-616)
; Marvel Comics | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mojoverse; previously New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Moustache and beard | Citizenship = Mojoverse | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Writer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Dave Cockrum | First = X-Men Vol 1 98 | Quotation = It's all your fault! I warned you-- I said, go for quality, not quantity -- but nn'nnoo', you just had to keep exploit-ingck! | Speaker = Chris Claremont | QuoteSource = Uncanny X-Men Annual Vol 1 1988 | HistoryText = Chris Claremont was a comic-book writer living in New York City. Claremont played softball with a Marvel staff team against the New York City Police Department in the First Annual Sheep Meadow Softball Championship. When passerby Daniel Rand (secretly superhero martial artist Iron First) proved his worth by catching a ball, and was promptly identified by his friend police lieutenant Rafael Scarfe, Claremont offered him a position in his team. The game was interrupted by attacking robot Monstroid, who was after spectator Princess Azir of Halwan and injured -fatally or not- several people before being destroyed by Iron Fist. Claremont was later seen walking across Fifth Avenue in Christmas 1975 or 1976, possibly unaware that superspies Nick Fury and Val Fontaine were hot on his heels (or maybe they were simply walking behind him coincidentially). Not a long time later, Claremont was sitting at the Washington Square Park with comic-book artist Dave Cockrum, working outdoors: Claremont was explaining his idea for a script, while Cockrum was drafting sketches in a notebook. Just when Claremont talked about the great sound effect when a character hits the ground, he was interrupted when the superpowered alien Firelord, smashed by Phoenix, loudly and ostentatiously hit the monument and then ground. The impact cause an explosion and all the people at the Park started running in panic - albeit Claremont, to Cockrum's chagrin, insisted in trying to explain his idea to his artist. Having survived this event, he was later invited to a party at Jean Grey's apartment, along with the X-Men, Daniel Rand and other friends. During the event, his physical similitude with John Byrne and Dave Cockrum was the subject of a conversation along Paty Cockrum. Claremont also witnessed a curious event while walking through New York City: The superhero Spider-man swang down to greet a couple of acquaintances of him, Scott Summers and Colleen Wing. The event was not particularly traumatic for Claremont. Later, Claremont suffered a strange situation related to the Man-Thing. Claremont eventually left Earth, reached the pocket dimension known as Mojoverse and started working for its leader, Mojo as a part of his brain trust. When the X-Men died fighting the Adversary, Mojo needed a new franchise because his greates success was precisely broacasting X-Men's lives via TV. Mojo asked his brain trust for ideas, but most of them were babbling without real ideas. Claremont complained that Mojo had killed his own cash cow by asking for too many series. Mojo used his powers to alter Claremont's head, turning it into a baby's so he wouldn't complain any more. Rita Wayword, also of the brain trust, finally suggested a replacement of the X-Men, an idea that Mojo pocketed as his own. The brain trust meeting was adjourned. | Powers = | Abilities = He can play softball and lead his own team. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Vulnerable to Mojo's altering powers. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Historical Figures